User blog:Jeremiahdiskint/Adult powers/abilities
The user can:to t Adult Skills *Omnilingualism: decipher and speak any languages from the european countrys and other countrys and states and the caribbean language and to have both bilingual and multilingual to understand and have all the knowledge of how to speak the language and knowledge to speak different many kinds of languages and to pronounce the language and to speak a lot of language fluently and to decipher it to english and to teach the language by using english to help people to understand the language *Omniscience: to know everything to know all the information of a lot of computers, books, encyclopdias, dictionarys, thesaurus, music, cd's, hack into computer systems, home security, school security, airport security, to know everything of authors of books, to know the history of the world, to know the history of battles and wars of the world, to know all the info of all celebrities, to know all movie celebrities, to know all the info on music artist, to know all singers male singers, female singers, to know about holidays of the world *Omnifarious: take on all forms of people like to take forms of animals and people and to take on all identitys of people to change the form of all the animals of the worlds and to take on all forms of people like famous people, all celebrities all singers all performers and all actors, actresses, to have the vocal box of everyone and to sing and talk like a lot of people in the world, to take on all forms of people in the bank, to tcoake on all forms of people of all stores and to take on all forms of people of all restaurants and to take on all forms of people of all the malls from around the world to take on all forms of people of the white house and to take on all forms of people of homes around the world, *Alcohol Immunity: Be immune and tolerate the effects of alcohol in the brain and in the body and don't feel the sickness and the headache of the alcohol and don't need to throw up like the body and the brain and the body is numb and don't need to feel the alcohol inside the body *Aerial Adaptation: Adapt to high altitudes to adapt to high altitude environments and don't have the sickness and the pressure of high altitudes and the high altitude environments or the headache like the body is immune to all high altitudes and the pressure and the high altitude environments *Absolute Immortality: To be indestructibe to not to be killed very hard to kill and be both immortal *Absorption: Absorb a variety of things/ omni absorption to absorb moisture and weather fire water and different things *Biomorphing: Transform into any living thing like animals of the world and human beings of the world *Animal Morphing: To transform into animals animals that live on land sky or water like deserts, cave, oceans, lakes, rivers, creeks, streams, and other bodies of water and other bodies of land *Rich: To be able to be rich and have a lot of money and to have expensive things to have an allowance *Currency Generation: To generate currency to generate money to generate a lot of dollar bills and generate a lot of cents from a euro to a lot of different money and different currency over the world and to store them and keep them *Cold Proof skin: To survive cold regions like to survive in antarctica, north pole, alaska, greenland without damage to the body and the brain/ endure extremely low temperatures to withstand hypothermia and to withstand freezing the skin and the body and the brain is immune to all that and not to feel the coldness *Fire Proof skin: To survive hot regions like tropicals and the beach and the pool without damage to the body and the brain and the whole skeletal system and to endure extremely high temperatures without injury the skin and the body and the brain is immune to all that and to feel the hotness *Canine Physiology: To mimic the attributes and traits and characteristics and skills of canines and canidae and canid and lycan or to become a canine to have the perspective and point of view and to phase of a human to a canine or human to a lycan *Empathic Weather: To be able to have all the feelings and emotions of a human that is linked to the weather like if someone is feeling sad the outside weather becomes cloudy and gray and it rains when some is sad and crying at the same time if someone is happy the sun from outside can make a happy day if someone is angry or very angry then the weather from outside can turn into a storm or a thunderstorm or a rain storm this is linked to empathic elemental which is by the feelings of the elements * Category:Blog posts